Take care of your stuff
by yakuri-moe
Summary: Sena is careless and leaves something important in the football club. One thing leads to another, and kaboom. One shot, Sena's POV. Hirusena.


Title: Take care of your stuff  
Author: CriCri (or kuriikurii in romanji)  
Rating: Teens, but then again I don't wanna get yaoi blamed by enraged parents of underaged readers.  
Pairing: Hirusena  
Summary: One thing can lead to another. All in Sena's point of view. No beta all is raw words from my sick-wierd-ass mind.

Disclaimer: Honestly, if Eyeshieild 21 was mine it would have so many Hiruma x Sena hints the damn pairing would be sasunaru-like canon. Since I don't, it doesn't.

--------------------

I love Hiruma Yoichi.

That's right, I'm in love with a demon, if not the devil.

I always wondered if the reason I got bullied had to do with masochism. I guess this answers it.

But nevertheless, I can't help blushing whenever he stares at me more than 4 seconds. It's like he pierces me, cuts me open, looks inside and says "I can read your every fucking thought". Why do I feel so hot and bothered? to top it off all I can do is stammer an obedient "yes, Hiruma-san" and get away as fast as I can.

Thank god we have showers at school.

Ah, today we will all take a picture of the team, and take a copy home. Does my hair really look like Astroboy's? I think it's fine.

Uh-oh. OH. GOD. DAMMIT. ALL. Kill me, KILL ME NOW.

My stupidity has reached unknown levels. Do you know what I keep in my wallet? A piece of that picture. And guess who's in that tiny piece scowling and probably cursing the camera and leaving it unuseable unless you wanna die in seven days. Yep, you got it. And I say I'm stupid, since I left my wallet inside the club.

NEVE LEAVE PERSONAL THINGS IN A PLACE HIRUMA-SAN FREQUENTS.

He. He. He shows me the picture. I'm a stone. He gives me his best poker face, not saying anything. I can't guess what he is thinking. Blackmail? harassment? murder? torture? All this and more thoughts round like a tornado inside my little head. I'm sure I'm red as a tomato, since I feel not only hot and bothered, but embarrased as hell. I stutter nonsense, I really don't have any believeable excuse for having his picture, even if he is pretty small there, considering all the people in the team included cheerleaders.

Dang would he stop making bubbles with his gum?

Suddenly he tosses my wallet to me. I stare at it with a look that oozes intelligence. He stares at my red face some more and finally sits where he was before, pulling his laptop to type whatever devils he does.

"Don't worry, fucking chibi, I have one myself."

Huh?

"wha? w-w-wha?"

"I said I had one myself. You fucking deaf?"

Wonder what he means. Does he have a fetish for himself? no that's way too screwed up (and dang narcissistic).

"A-are you talking about the team photo?"

"...Mm."

That doesn't tell me anything! I guess I'm feeling a tiny tiny tiny bit less uncomfortable since he didn't take out his devil's note, kick my butt or start blackmailing me.

"I-I don't quite understand."

He gives me a matter-of-fact look, takes out his wallest, opens it and-WHAT IN THE NAME OF--!

"THAT'S ME! wh-what-what! WHO TOOK THIS?" A picture of me. A picture of me in PAJAMAS sleeping. Wait, it looks like it was taken from outside my window!

He gives me ones of his devilish smirks, and moves away his little finger. The picture falls and-- THERE WERE A CHAIN OF PICTURES! me yawning, me pouting, me eating a huge popsicle, me smiling, and is that my crotch? and my ass! I'm butt-naked in all the sense of the word!

"Hiruma-san! th-this... who took this?" I can't help but repeat. Is he implicitly telling me he sent I don't know how many people to stalk me and take private photos of me?

"Why do you have pictures of me? it looks like I've been stalked!"

"Ng...? For the same reason as you." Does he mean... he... he feels the same as me...--?

"To jack off, what else."

...I stare at him for the second time of the day. I Slowly feel something creeping inside me, yep I'm getting upset.

"You... you... 'touch' yourself... with my pictures? that's all?" Again with the poker face. He damn well move to Las Vegas and open a casino before I rip his devil's note off and send him there myself.

"...What to do you think, chibi?"

"Y-you are a pervert! a complete jerk! and no I don't keep a picture of you to-- to do THAT stuff! you send strangers to take photos of me in my room so you can masturbate and that's just-just" I can't talk anymore. I'm pushed forwards and feel his nose brushing my cheek

His nose? what the hell he's kissing me?

I feel his arms snaking tightly around my arms, pushing my back towards him, crushing me onto his chest. I close my eyes, dumbfounded by this sensation. Felt ten billions times better than kissing my pillow.

My pillow doesn't have tongues.

After the sloppy kiss we separate. I look up at him, feeling like I just got stoned with the best drug in the world, and he flashes me another of his smirks, canines and everything.

"Don't get me wrong, chibi. I'd fucking kill anyone who got to take your pictures."

"Then... you..." He lets me go, but then grabs my face with a hand and gives my another kiss on the lips.

"You need more hints, are you fucking dumb?"

He sits again, this time bringing me down with him with his arm around my shoulders. Since I have a lot of experience in this situations, I sit as stiffly as I can. Hiruma-san growls and presses me against his side. Isn't he smooth.

I guess we can talk in a more addecuate manner later. This is too good.

And thank god no stranger saw me in those photos.

...Wait, if nobody took them... who...?

"Hiruma-san... about those photos..."

"Nh? ah yeah I took those myself."

"O.O..."

I never knew I had enough strenght to push him off his chair, slap him and scream at him for being a perverted stalker. That training of his must be paying off. Because I'll need to run as fast as I can and hide well after that "pissed-off" glare he's giving me.

I want him to give back those pelvis pictures.

------

Hiruma literally cursed the camera. You can probably find it in ebay XD

The popsicle is a cameo for one great hirusena writer, lunapokema.


End file.
